


Seal of Approval

by firefly124



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-06
Updated: 2011-06-06
Packaged: 2017-10-20 04:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione’s had a long day. Severus has learned the best way to respond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seal of Approval

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [beffeysue](http://beffeysue.livejournal.com)'s birthday.

Her feet tingled as he massaged the shimmering potion into them, and Hermione sighed in blissful relief.

“So you approve of my new formulation?” Severus asked as he worked his way up to her calves.

“Absolutely.” Her legs were melting under his touch, which she also heartily approved. If she had her seal handy …

She peered at him curiously.

“Did you just get me to approve an experimental potion without the proper paperwork?”

“I may have,” he answered blandly, working his way past her knee. “Is that a problem?”

“Only if you stop,” she replied with a wicked grin.


End file.
